


执念

by Iceurchin



Category: Game - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceurchin/pseuds/Iceurchin
Summary: 这只是一个简单且容易被猜到后续的故事





	执念

**Author's Note:**

> 历史盲/文盲文笔/OOC/如有雷同，纯属巧合/感谢阅读

20XX年 地下实验室

“快点！弄好了没？” 他焦急的催促道。

“嗯，好了，不过可能还得试试才能知道管不管用。”她平静的回复。

幽暗的地下室，顶部的吊灯在随着地面上人的狂欢而摇晃，空间中回荡着二人的话语。在中央，坐落着一台巨大的机器，看着极为简陋。

“你真的确定这东西是安全的？”他半信半疑的问并用壮硕的义肢敲了敲机器。

“不知道，是按照图纸建的。”依旧平静的回答。

“图纸？这玩意儿还用得着图纸？这东西看着比我奶奶的20年代老年代步车还破。”

“哪来这么多废话，管用就行。为了这机器，我已经付出了不少。”她露出了微微的不耐烦。

随着辅助键盘的虚拟敲打声，机器开始了运转，发出的光芒瞬间照亮了整个地下室。

“兄弟，这TM可太带劲儿了。它运转了，我们成功了！”

“是啊，我们成功了。”与他刚好相反，她平静的脸上并未露出一丝喜悦，反而蒙上了一层阴霾。

“卧槽！我们可是成功仿造出了时空穿梭器啊！你怎么还能这么冷静呢！”男人激动的大喊。

“我在想，它是否能如我们所愿。”

“你这话什么意思。”

“在它的帮助下，我们能够随意出入任何时间、年代，毫无限制。但，我担心这会引发其他可怕的事情。”

“呵，怕个屁，还有什么能比时间悖论还可怕的，小心点不就好了。反正也只是想回去看看那些古代人长什么样子，就当作旅游了。更何况，就算不小心穿越到兵荒马乱的时代，咱这一身的义体，加上你的医术，更没什么可怕的了，说不定还能混个左拥右抱的上将军呢，千军万马避白袍，帅啊！”他的脸上不由得露出激动的兴奋。

“我的医术吗……”她看着陷入幻想的男人，微微摇头，露出了一丝讥笑，便将目光转向那台轰隆作响的机器。因为她所想的，就是改变，去违背所有常识与知识的改变，她想要改变历史。她觉得历史是不公的，很多事情只需些许的改变便可皆大欢喜。

她独生于一个传统的中医世家，也正是因为这份传统，她的童年药味甚浓。由于大势所趋，吃药打针远不如科技治愈来的更为便捷，工程师也逐渐取代了医者的位置，求医问药几乎成为过去，而中医更是无人问津。

那年高考结束的漫长暑假，别家孩子都在旅游、休息、充实自己，而她却被长辈严令禁止，闭门深造。他们都说是为了她好，就算不是为了继承家业，至少也能身体康健。她虽拥有一位深明大义的父亲，但迫于长辈们的压力也不便多说，于是她只能顺从。《黄帝内经》《本草纲目》……她一本又一本的读着，不是为了她自己，而是为了长辈，为了家族。好在只要她好好学，家中便不会逼的太紧，所以她还时有空闲去做一些喜欢的事。

那段时间，大抵是古书接触多了，她也开始研究起了历史。她结识了一位胸有大志却怀才不遇的伟人。他与她相似，同为世家之后，却为血脉所累。明可成就一番大业，却要顾及家族兴衰。随着更深入的了解，她爱上了他，她想去见他。但由于时代跨度有着千年之久，相见便成为空谈。她只能反复详读他留下的篇章，思他所思，念他所念，仅此而已。她也曾无数次幻想，成为一名高级机械工程师，依托现有高端科技，设计建造时空穿梭机器，只为去见他。但每每想到此事，再想起家族的期望，便只觉可笑。

机会，往往都是那么突如其来。

那日，长辈们为了填报志愿争吵不休，一边说学这个方便工作，一边又说学那个为了继承家业。她的父亲在一旁默不做声，看着他们左右着自己女儿的未来。而她呢，前还在房间读书，后就被嘈杂吸引，躲在门外偷听。听到是与自己未来有关的事，便一把推开房门，不顾父亲的阻拦，爆发出多年的压抑。

“十八年了，十八年了！你们还管我到什么时候！从小到大，我哪件事不是随着你们，顺着你们，学医、识药，我甚至没能交到几个朋友！你知道他们在学校里管我叫什么吗，苦姐，甚至有些人在靠近我的时候都会捂住鼻子，皱着眉头，就因为我满身的中药味儿。我受够了，只要我出了这个家门，我就不会再学这破东西了！”过于激动的她眼角微微泛红。

“反了，反了！真是姑娘大了不能留，留来留去结冤仇啊。”

“要我说啊，反正现在本科生到处都是，四年出来，工作也难找，还不入就近，找个大学念完算了，看你这成绩也是高不成低不就的。”

“就是，就是，反正日后也是要嫁人的，留在家里，把家里那点活儿弄明白了，再找个门当户对的嫁了，相互有个依靠，最好还能是个倒插门，在多生几个孩子，让你父母早享受天伦之乐，我们也能四世同堂，那就完美喽。”

长辈们的言语气得她一时哽咽。

“好了好了。”一旁的父亲终于开了口，“多谢各位长辈的好意，但我觉得，这件事，要让孩子自己决定。”随即看向站在一旁的她。

她愣住了。她从未想过这件事，自己做决定，从未有过。但她知道，或许她能去见他了，那个令她牵挂甚久的男人。

“我……需要点时间。”她犹豫了。

“好。”父亲坚定且肯定的回复，“希望你不会辜负自己。”

她知道，这次机会是父亲为她间接创造的，不然她又会被安排的明明白白。

那年盛夏，她拒绝了学医的选择，立志成为机械工程师，追随着未来发展的潮流。四年努力，她用对他的执念成为了那年的优秀毕业生，凭借着这份成绩，向父亲争取到了留学的机会，也吸引了一群志同道合的朋友。又过了四年，她成为博士，拥有团队，而那份执念却变成了偏执，她一定要见到他。随着研究的深入，她越发觉得时间穿越已经不只局限于理论，而能够成为现实。她说服了投资人并向她的教授保证，她会在实验成功时给他们一份惊喜。为了创造，文献查阅，图纸设计，她为之疯狂……

完成之日，她向众人展示着她的成果，保证绝不会发生任何危险，但事与愿违。就这一次失误，剥夺了她的一切。

当她在病床上醒来的那一刻，她陷入了迷茫。本想在床上顺利坐起，但身体却不听使唤，“为什么。”

她的话语虽轻，但还是惊动了在一旁憔悴的母亲，“太好了，你醒了，你终于醒了。”在她的印象里，从未见过母亲流泪。母亲紧握着她的手，但她却感觉不到那份温暖。她终于看清了，母亲紧握的那只手，并不是那自己熟悉的颜色，金属的，铁灰的，“啊，我想起来了。”语气中充满绝望，泪水从眼角躺下。她终于想起来了，她的实验失败了，爆炸，火焰，疼痛，灼烧。

得知女儿醒来便第一时间去寻医的父亲随着医生回来了，“你醒了，感觉怎么样？由于你的伤太重，治疗仪器无法完全治你的伤，为了救你，不得已你换了义肢，当然，这是经过你父母同意的。”医生露出关切的笑。她还是有些吃惊的，自己的中医家族一直秉承着自身完整的原则，完全摒弃科技医疗和义体植入。可如今她却变成一个义体人。要是被她那群亲戚们知道了，指不定又会有多少是非。

“义肢吗，还真是意想不到的结果呢。”她躺在床上，眼睛看着站在她床边的医生，她知道，他不是真正的医生，她和他一样，都是工程师。“那么，告诉我怎么操控它们吧，工程医生。”

听到工程医生这个称呼，医生释怀的笑了笑，“看来我不需要先和你做心理建设了，真好，你是第一个能让我这么快切入主题的人。”

多亏了医生的详细说明外加她本身就理解构造，不出三日，她便能顺利的使用自己的身体，甚至比以前还要灵活。

医生：你果然是个工程师吧，这么快就能跑跑跳跳了。

她：是，我曾经是个工程师，但现在是什么，我就不知道了。

医生：你指的是那次失败吗？

她：你知道？

医生：人尽皆知。

她：哼，社会性死亡吗。

医生：倒也不是，学校那边把消息扣下了，外面的人只是知道发生了爆炸，伤了人，但不知原由。

她：什么！为什么！等等，既然消息扣下了，那你是怎么知道的。

她看着医生，皱起了眉。

医生：准确来说，我是的你学长，义体方面的研究也一直在和学校合作，而且，我还知道一些事情，一些你或许会感兴趣的事情，但介于你的病情，我不能告诉你。

医生露出了意义不明的笑容。

她或多或少猜到了是什么事，但她绝不希望那件事发生。


End file.
